


Письма, ссоры и носки в полоску

by Cammia



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Финн делает выбор, Джо пытается с этим примириться.





	

_«Привет, приятель. Давно не получал от тебя писем, надеюсь, что…»_  
Джо в который раз пробежался глазами по написанному, добавил _«…тебя там еще не нагнули»_ и тут же стер. Потом удалил все написанное и оттолкнулся от компа. Он мог многое рассказать Тоби на словах, но в написанном виде получалась какая-то ерунда. А Джо хотелось подбодрить приятеля шуткой и хоть немного скрасить ему настроение. В прошлый телефонный разговор голос у того был совсем кислый. Не голос, а бледная тень голоса Тоби. Но прежде чем Джо придумал, что сказать, время закончилось.  
«Может, — подумал он, выключая ноут, — это и к лучшему? Что бы я мог ему сказать?»  
Мастерская за долги отошла к банку, хотя они всей командой попытались собрать денег и даже кинули клич среди городских стритрейсеров. Собранной суммы хватило только на то, чтобы выкупить кое-что из оборудования. Джо забрал его к себе, теперь оно пылилось в гараже.  
У Дино Брюстера их ожидал оглушительный провал. Точнее, до самого Дино они так и не добрались, не прошли через стройные ряды секретарей, ассистентов и непонятно-какую-должность-занимающих безликих барышень. Все было бы проще, будь у них на руках договор на прокачку «Мустанга». Но Тоби вел бухгалтерию из рук вон плохо. Собственно, это и стало причиной, по которой он разорился. Бенни заикнулся было про адвоката, но Финн, молчавший во время встречи с Дино, сказал:  
— Бесполезно. Нет бумаг — нет денег. Только потратимся на адвоката.  
— Да чего там тратиться, — завелся Бенни.  
Финн ответил, чего. Они затихли, сосредоточенно обдумывая информацию. И тема заглохла, а потом их закрутило повседневностью. Деньги по-прежнему были нужны, но теперь уже просто — на жизнь. Джо еще лелеял надежду все исправить, отбить у банка мастерскую. Первым сдался Бенни, ухватившись за денежное предложение. А потом и Финн. Финн…  
Когда он возник на пороге, одетый в строгий костюм и галстук, Джо решил было, что мальчик шутит. Финн виновато отвел глаза, и Джо понял: нет, все всерьез. И все же спросил:  
— Это что?  
— Это… купил сегодня. Дресс-код, все дела.  
Джо вошел вслед за ним в квартиру и сразу заметил еще два костюма, один черный, другой темно-синий, висящие в прозрачных пластиковых мешках. В маленькой квартирке Финна, среди автокаталогов и постеров с тачками, они выглядели как Ротшильды на студенческой вечеринке.  
— Только не говори, что ты возвращаешься в офис. Серьезно? Ты же говорил, что задыхаешься в офисе, и что больше никогда.  
— Все меняется.  
Финн по-прежнему избегал его взгляда, сосредоточившись на складывании рубашек. Джо показалось, их не меньше десятка, или у него рябило в глазах от волнения.  
— Если тебе нужна работа, я могу поговорить с Донателло. Тебе не нужно возвращаться в офис.  
— Да я уже договорился.  
Джо прикинул сроки и подозрительно спросил:  
— Когда ты успел сходить на собеседование?  
— Недавно… Три недели назад.  
Как раз в то время, когда они в очередной раз пытались прорваться к Брюстеру. Выходит, пока они искали возможность спасти мастерскую, Финн готовил отходные пути? И ничего не сказал. Молчание Финна, то, что он все провернул за спиной у товарищей, задело Джо сильнее, чем он думал. Он хотел сказать что-то, переубедить Финна, показать ему, как тот ошибается. Он помнил, каким убитым тот был в своем офисе, будто галстук и костюм его душили, а строгие ботинки невыносимо жали. Все это Джо мог сказать и напомнить — но стоило ли? Финн не передумает, понял он отчетливо. И сделал единственное, что казалось тогда правильным, — молча вышел. Остановить его не пытались.  
Это было пять дней назад. Сейчас, стоя на веранде и обозревая привычный с детства вид: Вундленд-стрит с ее чинными белыми домиками, разросшиеся деревья, аккуратные шары кустов на лужайке — Джо понял, почему ему не хватает слов. Рутина убивала. Рутина и одиночество. Когда он в последний раз говорил с кем-то? Не с продавцом в супермаркете, не с соседкой из дома справа и даже не с ребятами из мастерской Донателло. С друзьями. Подсчитал, получилось как раз пять дней. Общения ему не хватало. Ему не хватало Финна и… тут Джо прервался и отогнал мысли подальше, чтобы не свернули к тому, о чем он старался не думать. К запретной теме, которую они, не договариваясь, обходили молчанием, чтобы не запутаться и не испортить то, что уже у них есть.  
За спиной, в комнате, его ждало недописанное письмо Тоби. Что бы он мог написать? Что команда распалась, стоило одному погибнуть, а второму исчезнуть на два года? Что их связь оказалась не такой крепкой? Это не то, что пишут несправедливо осужденному и точно не то, что поднимет настроение.  
Джо не нужно было видеть Тоби, чтобы знать, как тот посмотрел бы на него. Ничего не сказал бы, он вообще мало разговаривал. Но говорил его взгляд. И сейчас бы в нем читалось разочарование в них троих и в Джо.  
Он выплюнул изо рта спичку и посмотрел на часы. Звонить Бенни бесполезно: тот разогревает телевизионную птичку, готовясь поднять ее в воздух и сообщить зрителям о пробках по дороге домой. А вот Финн должен миновать их на электричке, рядом с таким же, как он, офисным планктоном. Так почему бы не сделать первый шаг навстречу?  
По дороге Джо заехал в супермаркет, прикупить пиво и замороженную пиццу.  
Около кассы в глаза бросилось яркое пятно. Джо машинально скользнул по нему взглядом, потом всмотрелся пристальнее. Усмехнулся и тоже сунул в корзинку. Пригодится.  
Финн, открыв дверь, улыбнулся до ушей, засветился изнутри искрящей радостью. От этой улыбки и сквозившего в ней облегчения обида Джо окончательно улеглась. Он шагнул вперед, навстречу, и руки Финна обняли его за пояс, на мгновение тот прижался в неуклюжей ласке. На Джо пахнуло благородной свежестью одеколона и еле различимым офисным запахом. Он даже удивился, забывшись: от Финна пахло раньше исключительно машинной смазкой и мастерской; этот запах мог кому-то показаться резким и неприятным, но только не ему.  
Джо прижал Финна локтем, поскольку руки были заняты. Несколько секунд они стояли в неудобной позе, словно слепленный из двух тел гомункул, а потом распались, улыбаясь глупо и счастливо. Самое лучшее в ссоре — момент примирения, решил Джо, придирчиво осматривая Финна. Если не считать брюк и рубашки, которые тот еще не успел снять, да новенькой стрижки, тот ничуть не изменился. Все так же болтал, доставая пивные бокалы и разогревая пиццу, без стеснения раздеваясь. Вместе с офисными доспехами Финн окончательно сбросил с себя чужую личину. Стоящий в одних трусах в горошек, он был точно таким, каким его знал и любил Джо. Финн посмотрел на него искоса, и, как всегда молча, оба решили: потом. В старой футболке и шортах Финн окончательно превратился в самого себя, говорить стало проще.  
Финн намеренно избегал офисной темы, но Джо заговорил сам, когда они устроились на полу, прислонившись спинами к дивану, под фоновый шум старой записи «Париж-Дакар».  
— Как первая неделя среди акул стаканного бизнеса?  
— Между прочим, зря смеешься.  
Финн еще какое-то время пытался втолковать, насколько серьезным делом занимается, потом сам рассмеялся и махнул рукой.  
Стена между ними окончательно рухнула, и Джо подумал, что не так уж все плохо. Ни один офис не испортит Финна. Не удалось же это в прошлый раз. Чем же он тогда торговал?..  
— Светодиоды, — ответил Финн. — Светодиодные ленты.  
— Очень важный бизнес, — подтвердил Джо. Увернулся от скомканной салфетки и дотянулся до пакета. — У меня для тебя подарок. В офисе у тебя должно хоть что-то остаться от тебя самого.  
Разглядывая три пары носков, Финн молчал чуть дольше, чем было нужно. И Джо понял, что жест примирения понят и принят.  
— А то видел я твое черное убожество, — сказал он, подтягивая Финна к себе за лодыжку. — Давай ногу, Золушка. Будешь самый модный на балу.  
Финн, цепко держась за диван, с удовольствием наблюдал, как Джо натягивает на него первые попавшиеся носки. В пакете остались еще две пары, в задорную красно-желтую полоску и зеленые, с золотыми снитчами. Финн вытянул ноги, полюбовался эффектом и нахально закинул ступни на колени Джо.  
— Так-то лучше, — сказал тот, мягко обхватывая ладонью ступню. А потом наклонился и поцеловал уже подставленные губы. Они с Финном повозились, устраиваясь в привычной позе: Джо поддерживает его, Финн обнимает ногами. Одежда быстро слетает на пол. Вся, кроме носков, которые Финн снять не позволил. И тут же опрокинулся на спину, прижимая к себе и крепко обнимая. Рука скользнула вниз, к паху Джо.  
Все же в рутине была своя прелесть. Они действовали по привычному сценарию: крепкие, до боли поцелуи, яростная дрочка, дразнящее прикосновение к ягодицам, от которого Финн дернулся и помотал головой. Уже не так твердо, как в прошлые разы. Джо уверен: надо еще немного подождать, и Финн согласится. Когда они оба будут готовы перейти на следующую ступень.  
А пока ему хватает и того, что у них есть. Тепла Финна, его рук и пухлых губ, которые так приятно скользят по телу, трогая и исследуя поцелуями. Острых зубов Финна, которые оставляют на коже легкие следы. Его огромных глаз, в которых Джо видит отражение собственной страсти и желания.  
И страха. Они оба боятся, иначе почему отношения замерли на этой блаженной стадии? Позже Джо думает о том, как все было бы, если бы они оба не трусили так отчаянно. И это чудесные мысли, С другой стороны, все могло быть хуже, и проверять нет никакого желания. Но иногда приятно помечтать.  
Джо посмотрел на спящего рядом Финна. Тот сладко обнимал подушку, пухлые губы приоткрылись и чуть искривились. Из-под одеяла торчала его пятка в носке, где по сине-фиолетовому полосатому полю плыли красные морские коньки. Джо поправил одеяло, пряча и голое плечо, и морских коньков. Потом тихонько прокрался за его ноутбуком и вернулся в кровать. От щелканья клавиш Финн глубже зарылся в подушку.  
_«Привет с воли, приятель. Как ты там? Тедди, парень Анжелы, вышел на той неделе и сказал, что ты держишь там всех жестко. Знал, что ты не пропадешь._  
Ты спрашивал, куда я подался. Работаю сейчас в мастерской у Донателло. Не хотел идти к твоему конкуренту, но с судимостью, хоть и по малолетке, больше никуда не взяли. Зато Бенни поднялся высоко, в буквальном смысле. Видел сводку о городских пробках на десятом канале? Его работа.  
А Финн устроился в офис… Сядь, если стоишь. В компанию по продаже пластиковых стаканчиков. Представляешь глазастого в костюме? Не удивлюсь, если дамочки примут его за сбежавшего старшеклассника.  
Гараж закрыт, но что могли, мы выкупили. Правда, Бенни жалуется, что мы забыли его любимый стул. Я не стал говорить, что забыл его совершенно сознательно. Рука не поднялась вытащить это убожество цвета детской неожиданности. Только не говори ему.  
Но все остальное спасено. Как только выйдешь — придумаем, что с этим делать. Выкрутимся, как всегда. И „De Leon“ никуда не делся. Малыш Пит никогда не ошибался. Помнишь его предсказание? Маяк, закат и ты на крутой тачке. Все еще сбудется, вот увидишь.  
Поосторожнее с мылом в душевой.  
Джо».


End file.
